Fashion of His Love
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Devil Wears Prada/Glee crossover. Kurt has finally gotten a dream fashion job- Assistant to Runway Magazine's Editor-in-Chief Miranda Priestly. Will he be able to handle his terrifying boss, relationship with Blaine, and New Yorks fashion industry?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new multi-chapter! This is gonna be a long one (:**

**This story is a crossover between the movie/book The Devil Wears Prada and the pairing Klaine. I've only ever seen the movie, so I'm sorry if this seems unlike the book… **

**It's all about Klaine living in New York with Rachel and my OC Jackson (and I know everyone gets all sacred with OC's but I promise, he's straight, safe, and just someone for me to have fun with. He won't affect Klaine) **

**Kurts finally gotten a job in fashion, working for Miranda Priestly, editor of Runway! Will he be able to handle it? How will it affect his relationship with Blaine? What's going to happen?**

**I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, that was <em>amazing<em>."

"You're just saying that..." Blaine said, blushing as he slid next to Kurt in the booth, sweaty after playing his gig. Rachel, Kurt and Jackson had all come out to support their roommate, or in Kurt's case, boyfriend. Kurt's heart warmed when Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulders. After all these years his stomach still flipped when he saw Blaine from across the room- even more so when he was all hot and sweaty after playing a show. Kurt kept the inappropriate thoughts at bay as he paid attention to the conversation around him.

"Seriously Blaine, you're gonna make it some day." Jackson said, eyes twinkling from behind what Kurt called his "hipster" glasses. Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"I think I will forever be a weekend bar gig kind of guy, but thanks for the hope." Blaine said with Kurt's favorite lop sided grin. Rachel suddenly sat up to reach for her drink, shoving Jackson in the process who swore when the drink he was holding spilt in his hand, getting on his Star Wars t-shirt.

"You'll make it big some day baby." Kurt said in a small voice from beside him, smiling into the kiss he got in return for the comment. Rachel awwd loudly from across the table, obviously drunk.

"You guys are so cute! Jackson, aren't they cute?" She cooed loudly, Jackson shrugging awkwardly as she tried to cuddle into his side. Finn had been right- Rachel really was a clingy drunk.

"Rachel, you're drunk." Kurt said bluntly, making her pout.

"And you're mean." She said, sipping on her drink. Kurt shrugged, accepting the comment in a way that made Blaine laugh and shake his head.

"So, Kurt, what's your big announcement?" Jackson said, referring to the surprise Kurt had denied telling them all earlier that evening.

"We're all anxious to hear it." Blaine prodded, smiling down at him. Kurt smiled coyly, putting his drink down.

"Hopefully Rachel will remember this tomorrow…" He scolded, making Rachel pout again. "But I have huge news. You guys are all looking at the new assistant to the one and only- Miranda Priestly!"

Kurt expected a reaction that resembled screaming, cheering and maybe even happy tears. He was a little upset, however, when he was met with looks of mild happiness and polite congratulations.

"That's great babe-"

"Really?" Kurt cut Blaine off, who looked confused. "That's _all_ I get. Don't you guys know who Miranda Priestly _is_?" He asked, looking around the table. Blaine and Jackson shared a glance that proved they had no clue. Rachel was still drinking, winking at an uncomfortable looking man from across the room who was there with what looked like his boyfriend.

"Miranda Priestly? The editor of Runway magazine? One of the biggest American fashion magazines _ever_?" Blaine looked a little more enthusiastic now, but Jackson still clearly had no idea.

"You guys, this is the number one person in American fashion magazines. This is _huge_!"

"And we're happy for you baby. We really are." Blaine said, though Kurt still looked a bit upset by their lack of enthusiasm. "I'm so proud of you."

"Does this mean we'll be able to afford a toaster that works?" Jackson mused, Rachel laughing loudly at this comment and slapping his arm. He deftly slid further away from her in the booth, but she followed.

Kurt pouted, put off by their less then enthusiastic response. If he had told Mercedes this, who was still back in Ohio, she would have screamed. He _knew_ it.

"So Kurt, are you going to work with hot models now?" Rachel said with an eyebrow waggle. Kurt shrugged.

"I'll probably just take calls and get coffee for her and stuff, but you guys, this is Runway magazine. You know how many amazing, fashionable doors this will open? What if I get to go to Paris for fashion week…" He mused, feeling his excitement grow. Blaine noticed and laughed, finding his excitement adorable.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow. I have to be in by 8." Kurt said, looking down at his watch. It was 11:30. "We have to go home. I need to pick out an outfit and Rachel needs to get home before she starts hitting on all the men in the room that look like Finn." He said, Blaine getting out of the booth so Kurt could stand. He straightened out his scarf, brushing invisible lint off his shirt before putting on the Marc Jacobs jacket Blaine had bought him the year before for Christmas.

"I never told you Kurt, but you look delectable tonight." Blaine whispered into his ear as Jackson attempted to support Rachel, who was laughing like a maniac as she wobbled around in her heels. Kurt snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, when you say delectable, I think of food. Do I look like a sandwich to you?"

Blaine laughed out loud, shaking his head. "Are you sure you're not drunk to?" He mused.

"You're the one who tried to hit on me with a food related adjective."

"Uh, a little help guys?" Jackson said helplessly as Rachel was attempting to get him to carry her.

"Let's get this one home." Kurt said, putting one of Rachel's arms around his shoulder as they walked outside, met by chilly wind. "I don't want to be in a cab when Rachel pukes this back up."

Together the four friends walked down the street, Blaine hailing a cab as Kurt supported Rachel with Jackson. Despite the cold weather, Rachel's sagging weight and the stench of booze and her tacky perfume, he couldn't help but watch the twinkling city lights and feel at home.

* * *

><p>Kurt swore quietly to himself as he gently ripped off his shirt, attempting to find another one in the small closet he and Blaine shared. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Jackson all shared this apartment together. Finn had originally been here but he left a year ago for Ohio, leaving Rachel heartbroken and things between her and Kurt awkward for a bit as Finn was still his brother. Kurt and Blaine shared the biggest room, Rachel and Jackson each having their own rooms in the small apartment. Kurt and Blaine had the only room with a closet (Kurt had demanded it) but it was small and Kurt had left a lot of his clothes at home, which he now regret. At the moment he longed for his old, gigantic closet, filled with a million possibilities. Looking at his few choices in the closet right now was making Kurt feel helpless.<p>

He was going to his first day of work. His first day of work for _Miranda Priestly_ at _Runway magazine_. He had dreamed of a moment like this since the day he and Blaine left Ohio for New York with Rachel. Kurt had gone to school for fashion and design, hoping to work on his own clothes. Though being an assistant didn't have anything to do with drawing or creating outfits like he had dreamed of doing, it was as close to it as he would ever get, and he was trilled. It would be way better than the job he had before, filing away papers at a lawyer's office.

Kurt's dream was so close he could almost taste it but he couldn't find anything to wear. It was bad enough that he had to wear last years Jimmy Choo's, but now he couldn't find and of his shirts from this year that would math his new pants and he had found a hole in his McQueen scarf and he was going to look so stupid if he showed up in last years clothing and- oh, now he was crying.

"Kurt?"

Kurt took in a shuddering breath, feeling stupid that he was crying over clothes but this was his dream and he was going to screw it up because he couldn't find one stupid thing that made him look good-

"Baby what's wrong?" Blaine said sleepily, stumbling out of bed to hug him from behind. Blaine's bare chest felt warm against his back and he felt himself smile a bit, wiping his eyes.

"It's nothing Blaine. Go back to sleep."

"Kurt, it's 6:30 in the morning and you're crying. What's wrong?"

"Its stupid."

"Nothing is stupid if you're crying." Blaine said sleepily, and Kurt heard him stifle a yawn. Kurt smiled to himself through the tears; surprised Blaine was even talking without his morning coffee.

"It's just… the new job is today and I have to look good but I can't find a shirt that will math these new pants and my McQueen scarf has a hole in it and I have to wear last years Jimmy Choo's and I'm going to look stupid waking into that office if I look bad-"

"Baby no you wont." Blaine said, holding Kurt tighter. "You wont look stupid, you'll look good. You always look good. You always look _sexy_." He said in a gravelly voice, making Kurt blush. "Besides, who's going to be looking at your shoes anyways? How will they know they're old?"

"_Because_ Blaine, this isn't just some job, this is working for Runway. It's huge! Everything about that place is high fashion and I need to look good cause this job is my dream and I don't wanna screw it up."

"Baby relax." Blaine said, kissing along his neck until Kurt began to relax in his embrace. "You're gonna look stunning okay? You're gonna knock em dead. I know you- fashion is your life."

"No it's not." Kurt whispered. "You're my life. Fashion's just a big part of it."

Blaine turned Kurt around in his arms, pulling him close to kiss him deeply. Just when things got really heated Blaine pulled away, Kurt drawing in a stuttering breath.

"I love you."

Kurt smiled when his heart skipped a beat, biting his lip. It was funny to him, how after all these years of hearing Blaine so those words they still made his knees shake and his heart jump.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>After a lot of making out and a breakfast that consisted of a Starbucks coffee and half of Blaine's bagel, Kurt nervously stepped into the elevator of the Elias-Clark building, heading up to his new office for the first time.<p>

He was terrified.

He knew he looked good- despite the old Jimmy Choo's. Blaine had surprised him with a new light blue Calvin Klein shirt that he had planned on giving to Kurt for Christmas but thought it was appropriate for today. Kurt was thrilled. It was new, expensive, and fit him very well, judging by the look Blaine had given him when he asked him how it looked.

He had contemplated ripping off the shirt and missing the first day to stay in bed with Blaine all day instead.

But ever the responsible adult, Kurt went to work, managing to find a tasteful vest and different McQueen scarf that matched the new shirt. When the elevator door opened Kurt took a deep breath, mustering up enough courage to look confident on the outside, despite how nervous he was on the inside.

Lot's of people gave him glances as he strut in, walking straight towards the back of the room towards the two desks outside of an empty office. Kurt stared at the nametag outside of that glass door and gulped.

_Miranda Priestly - Editor-in-Chief_

"You have some big shoes to fill." A voice said from behind him, and Kurt turned to see Miranda's other assistant. He read the name on her desk- _Emily_.

"Well, don't just stand there looking stupid. Hang up your coat and sit down at your desk."

Kurt nodded mutely, nervously taking off his coat, hanging it up in the closet. A piece of paper was sticking out from the pocket and he took it out, noticing it was a note from Blaine.

_Good luck today baby- I love you._

Kurt smiled fondly at the note, slipping it into the pocket of his pants, sitting daintily down at his new desk, placing his messenger bag underneath. Emily looked him over, her eyes calculating.

"Well, you're dressed way better than the last one was on her first day." She mused, though her eyes stayed cold. "But those are last years Jimmy Choo's." She said before turning to sit down at her desk, picking up a ringing phone.

Kurt felt his cheeks flame, and he blinked back stupid tears. He _knew_ someone would notice the Jimmy Choo's.

"Yes. Alright- I'll tell her. Yes. Okay, bye." Emily hung up her phone, looking over at Kurt.

"Here are how things work when you work for Miranda Priestly." Emily said, staring Kurt down. "You are going to do anything and everything she asks for and I don't care how many things at a time she says- you will do them all, or your career will suffer, as well as mine."

"Every morning at nine and there will be a piping hot drip coffee with no foam on her desk, via yourself. Never forget. You will run any errands she asks you, stay as late as she asks you, and you will pick up your phone whenever she calls you, no exceptions. I don't care if your boyfriend is on one knee proposing to you- she calls, you answer."

Kurt gulped, nodding.

"Now, outside of that, our jobs are to sit at these desks and answer the phones. One of us will always be here, no matter what and we don't leave until the other comes back, got it?

Kurt nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat, feeling overwhelmed.

"And remember, this job is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Thousand of girls would give up their _parents_ to be in the position your in. If you ever feel like this is to much, like giving up, like quitting when its two in the morning and you're watching her pick out fall fashion colours instead of sleeping in your boyfriends arms, remember that."

"Miranda will be here in an hour- go to Starbucks and get her a coffee."

Kurt nodded mutely, standing up and grabbing his messenger bag.

"Now." Emily urged, and Kurt moved faster, rushing out of the office and running for the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hey baby? How's the first day?'

"Blaine, I've only been on the job for… fifteen minutes. It's eight fifteen." Kurt rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the tall Starbucks cup and walked outside into the chilly wind. He had forgotten his coat at the office, and really regret it. Thank God he had thought to bring his bag, or he'd have no money or phone.

"I know but I'm nervous for you. How is it so far?"

"Terrifying." Kurt admit, walking through the busy streets. "Her other assistant filled me in and it sounds intense. And she noticed the shoes."

"Sorry about the shoes." Blaine said in a small voice that made Kurt smile. "But it cant be _that_ bad. What's Miranda like?"

"Haven't met her yet." Kurt said, "but I do have her coffee right now. Hooray for being an assistant." He said sarcastically, his phone suddenly beeping. "Hold on babe, I got another call."

"I have to go anyways." Blaine said. "Back to joys of working an office job. I love you. See you at home. Jackson's ordering Chinese tonight."

Kurt smiled, though he still felt too nervous to think of food.

"Awesome. Love you too!"

Kurt switched to his other line; his brain still filled with thoughts of Blaine until he heard an angry voice shouting.

"Where the _hell_ are you. Miranda is going to be here in five minutes-"

"You said she'd be there at nine!" Kurt said, breaking out into a fast run, pushing through the busy New York crowd. "I'm leaving Starbucks and it's a good five minutes away-"

"Well you better damn well learn to fly." Emil hissed into the phone, making Kurt run faster. "She will be here in 5 minutes, and she expects her coffee hot on her desk. Hurry. Up."

And with that Emily hung up the phone, leaving Kurt terrified and confused.

Kurt kept running, trying not to spill the hot coffee and ignoring how gross it would be if he started to sweat or, God forbid, fell and ruined the outfit he put on that morning.

He looked at his watch and saw he had two minutes left. Elias-Clark building in sight he ran faster, dashing through the lobby like a maniac, closing the elevator for himself and waiting impatiently for his floor.

When he finally got out of the elevator he began to run, seeing Emily's frantic face at the end of the hall, as she looked from him to a person in front of her.

Miranda Priestly.

Kurt tried to slow down, skidding to a stop. He took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, from nerves or from the running he couldn't be sure, walking forward confidently, trying not to squirm under Emily's glare and Miranda's icy look that made him want to run, hide, and stare at her in awe.

Suddenly, everything felt hot.

Kurt gasped as he fell to the ground, the Starbucks coffee spilling all over his chest, burning his skin, going not only on him but the woman who had run into him. The small woman looked terrified, sketches she had been carrying littering the floor around them. Kurt looked down at this shirt, his new shirt from Blaine, and saw that it was ruined. He had just fallen in front of Miranda Priestly, spilling her coffee all over himself, on his first day as her assistant. His face burned hotter than the coffee that burnt his chest. He felt like crying.

Kurt looked up at Miranda who was staring down at the scene looking… bored. Everyone in the office was silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Honestly, can nobody in this office do anything right?" She said, everyone shrinking back under her gaze. Kurt blinked back tears. Well, there went his dream job.

"Ashlee, you're fired." Miranda said, pulling off her black leather gloves daintily. "I have no idea why on earth you were running, and lateness isn't an excuse, because you know that's unacceptable. Get out of my office."

The small girl who had run into Kurt looked like she was going to burst into tears as she walked out of the office in her now coffee stained dress, shoulders shaking as she cried. Kurt stood up as well, ignoring how gross and sticky his chest felt, how bad he must have looked, and stared at Miranda who eyed him quizzically.

"Pity- that was a new Calvin Klein." She said, staring at his ruined shirt. "Emily, get Nigel to get this boy changed into a new outfit, we can't have him running errands all day in that. Also, get someone to clean this mess up, I want the Calvin Klein photos on my desk in exactly one hour, and _somebody_ get me my damn coffee."

And with that she strode out of the room.

Kurt looked down at his shirt, up at Emily, and at Miranda through her clear office doors as she sat at her desk, looking through a gigantic fashion book.

"Come with me new boy." Emily said, grabbing Kurt by the sleeve gingerly and dragging him down the hall. "Somebody clean that up! Jasmine, go get the coffee!" She shouted, and Kurt was surprised to see ten people all stand up and begin to clean, a tall girl with curly brown hair rushing past them to the elevator to get Miranda her coffee. Emily and him got into another elevator. Kurt looked down at his shirt as the door closed, Emily and him going downstairs to… somewhere. He frowned at the shirt, knowing how hard Blaine must have worked to be able to afford something like this for him. He ignored that thought now, looking up at Emily, her deep red hair shining under the elevator lights.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, and Emily rolled here eyes.

"To see Nigel. Miranda's fashion assistant. Congratulations new kid- if you're lucky you won't only get a new shirt, but maybe even a pair of recent Jimmy Choos."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far? Do you like it? I'll try to update ASAP. I can't wait to write more!<strong>

**Also if anyone wondering, the title of this fic is from the Lady Gaga song Fashion of His Love (which is pretty much Klaine in this story) and what I listened to on repeat when I wrote this (:**

**Reviews would be awesome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! Here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel, this is Nigel, Runway's Creative Director and Miranda's personal fashion assistant. Nigel, meet Kurt Hummel, the new assistant."<p>

"It's an honor to meet you." Kurt said breathlessly, sticking out his hand. Nigel eyed Kurt warily through his black D&G frames, looking him up and down.

"So we got a Runway fanboy…" He said, making Kurt blush. Nigel turned to Amanda, who stood a bit straighter.

"What the hell happened to him?" He asked in a voice that made Kurt want to run and hide. Emily rolled her eyes, her heels clacking against the floor as they began to walk forward together. Kurt quickly followed.

"Some intern ran into him while he was running in _late_ with Miranda's Starbucks."

"Fired?"

"She was fired. Miranda wants you to change his outfit."

Nigel looked him up and down again.

"It's a pity you ruined the shirt. It's one of the new ones. You have pretty good taste."

Kurt was about to tell Nigel about how Blaine bought the shirt but was forcefully dragged down a hallway that opened to a massive room filled with clothes.

"Welcome to the Runway closet."

Kurt gaped at the room, eyes wide.

"This- this is a closet?"

Nigel nodded, dragging him along. "Welcome to Runway."

Emily left the two of them, going back upstairs while Nigel sat Kurt in a chair, looking through a rack that was bursting with new, tagged clothes. Kurt was practically drooling as he looked around the room. People were everywhere, bringing in racks of colorful dresses, stacks of pressed dress shirts, wheeling displays with impeccably dressed mannequins, putting outfits together with different fabrics and accessories. Kurt watched it all with longing, wishing he was down here designing outfits instead of upstairs, answering phones and getting coffee for his terrifying boss.

"You're one of the few people we've gotten new here who came in looking so… high fashion." Nigel mused, breaking Kurt out of his trance. He was looking through the rack in front of him that was filled with dress shirts. "Your clothes are horribly last season and put together with no creativity, but still, very high fashion."

Kurt was a little offended by the comment, but chose to stay quiet. He has already embarrassed himself in front of Miranda Priestly; he wasn't about to offend her fashion assistant. "Now, you keep your pants, put on this McQueen tie with-" Nigel eyed the rack, flipping through the shirts. Kurt watched him closely, noticing each one, wishing he could own them all.

"Maybe the Valentino?" Kurt suggested, pointing to the black dress shirt on the rack. Nigel stared at it for a moment and Kurt instantly regret his decision, fearing he'd offended Nigel. Much to his surprise, Nigel cracked a little bit of a smile, nodding.

"So you actually know your stuff..." He mused to himself, smirking. "Right, well, put on the Valentino shirt and put on _these._" Nigel said, handing him a pair of brand new Jimmy Choo dress shoes. Kurt eyed the expensive clothes in his arms warily, looking afraid.

"Well go on, put them on-"

"Will this come out of my paycheck?" Kurt asked warily, catching Nigel off guard. He looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, you new people. These clothes are the rejects from last months shoot. They're going to the back of the closet to never see daylight again. Just take them."

Kurt's heart leapt in his chest as Nigel shoved him into a changing room, trying not to scream out in joy when he said Kurt was going to take the rest of the rack home so he wouldn't have to take them to the back of the giant room himself.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, smiling at his reflection. He had his black skinny dress pants on, now wearing a fitted black dress shirt and skinny black tie. He was surprised at how nice it felt on him, the shirt actually making him look a bit more… bulked up and masculine. He smiled at his reflection, liking what he saw as he exit the change room. Nigel took his soiled clothes from his arms and threw them in the basket of a janitor who was walking by. Kurt bit back a whimper as Blaine's gift was thrown in the trash. He looked after it in longing, knowing how hard Blaine must have worked for it, almost wanting to run after it but was too nervous and afraid to move. Nigel looked at him as if in questioning, but Kurt said nothing.

"My work here is done. Now get out, we both have work to do."

Kurt nodded and left, a spring in his step as he strut towards the elevator in his new, shining Jimmy Choo's.

* * *

><p>Kurt stumbled into the apartment five hours later than planned, arms filled with the clothes he thought he could take up in one trip.<p>

"Kurt, is that you?"

"It's me!" Kurt squeaked, stumbling right into the bedroom and dropping the clothes on his and Blaine's empty bed, sighing and stretching in relief. He was exhausted.

"You're, uh, very late. We were about to go out looking for you. You weren't answering your phone…" Blaine said from the doorway to the room, where he had followed Kurt. Kurt smiled, walking over to Blaine to give him a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry." He spoke between kisses. "I was about to leave when I was asked to help Nigel move the clothes for tomorrow's shoot-" Kiss "and then I had to help him organize the racks for the shoot the next day" Kiss "And I had left my bag by my desk so I didn't have my phone and I just tried to call but the line was busy and then it died and I know I'm making excuses-" Kiss" but I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine said with a smile, holding Kurt around his waist. "And who's Nigel? I want you to tell me _everything_."

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine's hand as they walked into the living room of their apartment, Rachel and Jackson both sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Hey Kurtsie." Rachel said. "How was your first day in the world of fashion? You were excited last night about it…"

"You remember last night? I'm surprised." Kurt teased, making Rachel blush. "You were pretty drunk last night. You kept hitting on Jackson again."

"Don't change the subject." She said smoothly, despite her blushing face. "How was it?"

"Exhausting." Kurt said, shrugging off his coat. Blaine gave him a confused look and Kurt realized he was wearing the new shirt.

"Long story…" Kurt offered lamely, but Blaine gave him a stern look. Kurt sighed and sat down, kicking off the new Jimmy Choos, picking up a now room temperature box of Chinese on the table.

"Some girl ran into me when I was bringing in Miranda's coffee. I spilt it all over myself. I'm sorry Blaine, the shirt was ruined."

Blaine looked disappointed.

"It couldn't be saved?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't matter. Nigel threw it out and I was sort of too scared to fight him." Kurt admitted. Blaine sighed, looking upset, but he said nothing.

"Who's Nigel?" Jackson asked, turning the volume down on the news.

"Runways Creative Director. After I embarrassed myself spilling coffee everywhere Miranda made him give me a new outfit. They're all photo shoot rejects. But I _did_ score those sweet new Jimmy Choos and a weeks worth of clothes that are now on our bed."

"Free clothes? Sounds like you got your dream job." Jackson mused, making Kurt smile.

"It was pretty cool." Kurt admitted, thinking of all his new clothes. "And everyone in the office is fabulous. It's like working on a runway."

"Well, you're working _for_ runway." Jackson said, smiling goofily. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So, what's Miranda Priestly like?" Rachel asked as Kurt put down the Chinese container, snuggling into Blaine's side and yawning.

"Terrifying." Kurt said, blinking sleepily. "When I spilt her coffee I thought she was going to fire me. She did compliment my shirt though. Sort of. Lots of people did." Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine. "Apparently you have really good taste babe."

Blaine smiled, leaning down to give Kurt a quick kiss.

"Okay enough sweet talk. Seriously, this is the _Miranda Priestly_." Rachel said, Kurt very amused by how interested she was now that she was sober. "What's she really like?"

"I don't know, I've known her for a day! She's like some sort of… ice queen. Everyone in the building seems scared of her. And she did make me stay five hours late."

"Is that gonna happen every night?" Blaine asked in a small voice, and Kurt shrugged.

"It better not; I'm so tired, and I have to be up at 8 again tomorrow." He groaned, everyone laughing.

"Welcome to the world of the working, Kurt." Jackson said, poking his side. Kurt squirmed away, closer to Blaine.

"I'm going to bed." He said, standing up and grabbing his new shoes from the floor. "You coming Blaine?"

"Sure." Blaine said, standing up with him. "You guys staying up?"

"There's a Star Trek marathon tonight." Jackson said with a glint in his eyes. Rachel sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to bed to then." She said, handing him the remote as everyone shuffled off to their respective rooms. Kurt groaned again when he walked into his room, eyeing the mountain of clothes on his bed.

"I have to hang these all up now." He whined, making Blaine laugh.

"Just put the on the floor or something…" He said; Kurt gasped at the thought.

"Do you know how _expensive_ this stuff is? I can't just let it wrinkle on the ground."

Blaine shook his head as he smiled.

"You're insane. Come on prom queen, let's get your new clothes in the closet."

"I resent that nickname." Kurt pouted, reluctantly hauling the clothes back into his arms, trying his best to shove them into his already packed closet. It took them a long time but they finally did it, both of them sitting on the bed in their pajamas when they were done.

"We need a bigger closet…" Kurt said, wiping his forehead. Blaine sighed, lying back against the bed.

"We need a bigger apartment." Blaine said. "We should sell some of your expensive new clothes and make some extra cash."

"You're not touching my clothes. I worked too hard at getting them in this house- I'm not selling them."

Blaine laughed lightly, pulling Kurt down so he was lying on his chest.

"So did you really have a good first day?"

"It was scary, yeah, but I think I'm gonna like it there." Kurt said, hearing Blaine's heartbeat as he lay against his chest.

"Are you super tired?"

"I'm exhausted. Why?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, noting the glint in his eyes and groaned.

"_Blaaiine…_" He whined, "I'm seriously too tired."

Blaine huffed but nodded.

"Sorry, babe. I know you had a long day. We'll just cuddle and sleep."

Kurt sighed, pulling the covers over their bodies, snuggling up against Blaine who held him close.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I dunno. Being a gentleman and an awesome boyfriend?"

Blaine snorted, shaking his head.

"You're thankful I'm not pressuring you for sex. You're welcome, I guess. That doesn't make me awesome, that makes me a decent human being."

"No ethical debates… too sleepy…" Kurt mumbled, making Blaine laugh again.

"Alright."

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the shirt. I feel real bad about ruining it… you must have worked so hard to get it…"

"It's fine babe." Blaine sighed, shrugging a bit. "I mean, I'm pissed it got ruined but its not your fault. Besides, your new one is really nice. You looked… _really_ good in it."

"I thought so to…" Kurt trailed of sleepily, making Blaine laugh again as they both began to drift off, laughing softly and whispering secrets until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Drip coffee no foam." Kurt said happily, sitting down at his desk across from Emily's after placing Miranda's coffee on her desk. Emily rolled her eyes.<p>

"At least this time you didn't spill it all over yourself."

Kurt blushed lightly, shrugging off the comment as Emily picked up the phone, taking a call. Kurt was about to forward some emails when Miranda walked in, throwing her coat and purse on his desk, walking into her office without a word. Kurt looked from the coat to Emily, scared.

"Well, put them away!" She hissed, and Kurt placed the items in the closet quickly. Miranda walked back out once he had sit down, handing him a piece of paper.

"Emily, you'll be here for the phones." She said, not looking at her, staring at Kurt who tried not to look as scared as he felt. "I need you to run some errands. You will pick up the new D&G shirts for the next shoot, put in an order for fifteen Calvin Klein skirts, get the Chanel dresses from the dry cleaners, pick up the Aldo accessories, and bring them all to Nigel before noon. You will also go downstairs to get the first draft for this months editorial piece and have it on my desk no later than one."

She turned back to Emily, who straightened up. "Email them downstairs to tell them the deadline has been moved up. To today."

And with that Miranda went back into her office, Kurt desperately trying to remember the list of stores and shops all across New York he'd have to visit, get things from, and return to the office with by one. He looked at the clock on his computer, seeing it was already eleven thirty.

He thought he might die.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Miranda's office, trying to calm his heart from the run he had made to get up on time, placing the first draft on her desk. Miranda looked up at him raising her hand when he tried to leave, beckoning him forward. Kurt gulped, stepping forward tentatively.<p>

"It's one fifteen." Miranda said, and Kurt's heart sank as he quickly glanced at his watch, which read twelve fifty-eight. Oh god, his watch had been wrong. He thought he was on time. He had started walking up at twelve fifty. He thought he was _golden_ but he'd screwed up _again_. Kurt tried his best to blink back tears.

"All I ask for is a competent, useful assistant who can do things right and on time, and this is what I get?" She said everything so calmly it unnerved Kurt. He felt like running away or maybe bursting into tears. He was trying his best not to do the latter.

"This is… disappointing." Miranda said, eyeing him critically. "I should fire you right now."

Kurt bowed his head, feeling his eyes tear up. This was it. This was the end…

"That is all. Leave."

Kurt's head snapped up, confused. It was when her piercing eyes began to narrow that he quickly stumbled out of the room, sitting down at his desk, his blood running cold. Emily looked from him to the closed office door, wide eyed.

"Did she… did she fire you?" Emily asked in a harsh whisper, and Kurt shrugged, mouthing, "I don't know." His heart was still pounding. He was beginning to realize that it was a usual occurrence nowadays, especially when he was around Miranda.

It was then that his phone rang, Kurt answering it quickly.

"Miranda Priestley's office." He said, cursing the way his voice shook, picking up a pen and a note pad.

"I need you to go pick up sketches from the mail room downstairs." Miranda's voice said. "I want them on my desk in ten minutes."

"Right away." Kurt said, already beginning to stand, phone still to his ear.

"Don't be late this time." She added, hanging up the phone.

Kurt hung up the phone and walked quickly out of the room, passing Emily's shocked, face with a smug smirk and excitedly shaking hands.

* * *

><p><strong>... yeah I know not a lot happened but trust me, things will be taking off very soon- you can expect some upcoming drama ;)<strong>

**Reviews would be _awesome_. :)**

**also if you guys want to bug me about updating or ask me questions, you can PM me or theres a link to my tumblr on my profile. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! First off, thank you so much for your reviews. They inspire me to keep writing. (:**

**Sorry this update took so long… I was away for a few days and then I started school and right now I'm neglecting some homework to post this because I love you all that much. Theres some angst and drama in this chapter, that I hope you'll all enjoy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine was already asleep when Kurt got in, disappointing the exhausted boy. He had to work late again (who was he kidding, he worked late <em>every<em> night) but he really hoped Blaine would stay up this time to talk to him when he got home. Kurt couldn't blame him though- it was really late, and Blaine did have to work the next day.

It seemed like that's all life was these days. Work and sleep, with nothing in between. Kurt hated that this was what his life was slowly becoming, but mostly, Kurt hated what it was doing to him and Blaine.

The first few times were okay. Kurt would come in late at night and Blaine would be up, asking him what kept him late that time, helping him make a makeshift dinner and cuddling with him until they fell asleep way too late at night to be able to survive the next day. It wasn't a lot of time together, but at least it was _some_ time. Between working late every day during the week and phone calls interrupting him every weekend, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he and Blaine had sat down and had a normal conversation outside of discussions about Kurt's job and food.

Kurt rubbed his tired eyes, stripping down to his boxer briefs and sitting down next to Blaine on the bed. He shifted, but didn't wake.

Kurt missed Blaine. It was weird, because they saw each other every day, lived in the same house and slept in the same bed, but he still missed him. Blaine was slowly beginning to ignore Kurt. The rare times he was awake when Kurt was home he wouldn't talk much. He started going to bed before Kurt got home, and leaving for work early so they wouldn't see each other in the morning. He had even stooped calling Kurt throughout the day at work. Kurt was hurt by Blaine's distance, but mostly felt like he deserved it. It was his jobs fault that they were split apart anyways.

Kurt rubbed his eyes again, sighing. He loved his job. He loved that he was finally able to work in fashion, even if it meant dealing with Miranda giving him mini panic attacks multiple times a day, answering endless calls from stuffy designers offices and going on Starbucks runs every morning. It was still fashion, and he loved it.

But Kurt loved Blaine too, and he was beginning to see that this job was what was pushing him away.

Kurt just didn't want to choose. Why couldn't he have both things; his job and his boyfriend? Why did things have to be so _hard_?

Kurt looked at the clock in their room that read 1:00 am, and wished tomorrow things would finally be better.

For what was unfortunately the fourth time that week, Kurt fell asleep without holding or being held by the boy beside him, blinking back lonely tears as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Where's Blaine?"<p>

"He had to go in early. Some sort of meeting…" Jackson said through a mouthful of sugar cereal, as Kurt grabbed a much healthier granola bar and a water bottle. "Why?"

"I just miss him." Kurt said a little wistfully, sitting down across from Jackson in their tiny kitchen. Jackson dropped his spoon into the bowl, looking confused.

"But don't you guys, I dunno, talk every day during the day, when you come home, and then sleep in the same room and stuff…"

"I'm way to busy to talk at all during the day," Kurt didn't want to admit that it was Blaine who had stopped calling, and in turn, answering "plus I work late nights that result in Blaine always being asleep when I come home, and Miranda always calls on weekends… also Blaine sometimes works weekends…" Kurt sighed; shaking his head as the list went on, making him feel mildly depressed. "I feel like I haven't seen him in weeks…"

"That sucks bro." Jackson said, shoveling more cereal into his mouth. The way he ate in the morning reminded him a lot of Finn, making him miss his stepbrother and scrunch up his nose in distaste at the same time. "Why don't you just like, I dunno, take a day off or something? Come home early?"

"I couldn't do that…" Kurt said, instantly dismissing the idea. "I mean, this job is everything to me-" Kurt stopped then, looking down at the table.

Since when had the job become everything?

"Kurt, if your job is too much, why don't you just quit? You seem to hate it…"

"I love my job." Kurt said, the answer honest. "I just hate what it's beginning to do to Blaine and I. I don't want to turn into some workaholic zombie. I just want my dream job _and_ my boyfriend. Can't I have both?"

Kurt felt a little bad, dumping all his fears and worries on Jackson, but the need to talk to somebody was too much for him to care. Kurt stared hopefully at Jackson as he sat thoughtfully for a moment, shrugging after a long pause.

"I dunno Kurt. Maybe its just cause you're new? Stick it out for a while and maybe they'll ease up on you, start picking on some intern instead. But if you feel that bad about Blaine, you should really talk to him. Maybe you should meet him on your lunch or something today?"

Kurt smiled now, feeling a small bit of hope in his chest. Maybe Miranda would let up soon, and seeing Blaine at lunch sounded wonderful…

"Thanks Jackson." Kurt said, standing up and ruffling his hair, Jackson swatting his hand away. "You always know what to say…"

"That's cause I'm the smart one in this house." Jackson said with a cheeky grin. "Now hurry up or we'll both be late for work- I have to be at the Comic Book store in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the café booth, sipping his grande non-fat mocha, a medium drip and two sesame seed bagels in front of him at the empty table as he waited for Blaine. Kurt tapped his foot up and down, looking between his silent cell phone and the clock on the wall that said he had half an hour before he had to go back to the office. This whole lunch was about talking to Blaine about their growing separation- it would be useless if Kurt had to rush out to be somewhere else again. Kurt continued to tap his foot, feeling anxious.<p>

Finally, Blaine walked through the doors, looking adorable in his white dress shirt and red bow tie he was so fond of. He caught Kurt's eye and smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes, and sat down at the table, grabbing his coffee and quirking an eyebrow.

"You know my coffee order?" He teased, making Kurt roll his eyes and blush, butterflies in his stomach.

"So, what's all this about?" Blaine said, gesturing around the café. "We don't usually meet for lunch…"

"I know." Kurt said, clearing his throat and suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I just… I miss you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes suddenly somber and honest. He sighed, grabbing Kurt's hand that was on top of the table.

"I miss you too."

"We haven't really… seen each other in a long time-"

"Two and a half weeks, a-actually." Blaine said, blushing. Kurt looked down, feeling guilty. Blaine noticed and looked concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry" Kurt said in an almost whisper, shrugging. "Its just, I know this is my fault-"

"Hey, nothings your fault-"

"Don't say that." Kurt said calmly, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine looked upset and concerned now, frowning. "There's no use trying to deny it. It's this new job… it's driving up apart. I always work late, and then I pretty much work on weekends, and we just never see each other anymore."

"But it's your dream." Blaine said quietly, looking at Kurt. "I know how much this means to you Kurt. You love your job."

"I do." Kurt said, not noticing Blaine's brief look of disappointment. "But I hate what its done to us. What it's doing to us. I know how much me being away all the time is hurting you. You wont answer my calls, you leave for work early, go to bed before I get home, not that I expect you to stay up but… I can tell you've grown a bit upset with me and I'm sorry."

Blaine nodded, taking another sip of coffee, not speaking. He still held Kurt's hand.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine finally said, still not looking up.

"I think we need to just… talk more. I'm still going to work hard though, because I really want to make this new job work. Maybe soon they'll stop making me work so hard and pressure some intern instead..." Kurt said with a smile, thinking of Jackson's earlier words. "I don't want this job to… to ruin us or come between us. I love you Blaine, and I'm promise I'll try to be a better boyfriend from now on."

Blaine finally looked up, a genuine smile on his face, his eyes soft and warm.

"I love you too." Blaine said, the words giving Kurt butterflies. "You don't have to be a better boyfriend, you're the best boyfriend, okay? And I'm sorry I acted like a brat and ignored you and stuff. I'll do better to support you."

"You already do." Kurt said with a smile, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I love you."

"You already said that." Blaine teased, still smiling.

"I know." Kurt said back lightly, shrugging. "Doesn't make it any less true.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but Kurt could see the blush on his cheeks. Kurt wondered if Blaine ever got butterflies the way Kurt still did when he said those words. Then Blaine looked up at Kurt with that beautiful, hopeful smile, and Kurt forgot what he was thinking.

* * *

><p>"The shoot has been moved up. We need to be on set by four."<p>

"In the morning?" A small intern asked, who instantly paled under Miranda's icy gaze. Kurt gulped, slightly fearing for the other girls' life.

"Yes, in the morning." She said icily, the room silent now. "I need all of the clothes there at four. Nigel, I am trusting you can deliver them all on time?"

"Y-yes." Nigel said, the stutter in his voice raising a few eyebrows. He looked unusually nervous and fidgety. Miranda seemed to not notice, or at least, not care.

"Excellent." Miranda said with a smile, leaving the room and going into her office without a goodbye. Emily sat down in her chair, Kurt noticing she had taken off her heels behind her desk as she answered a ringing phone. Kurt looked up at Nigel, who still seemed distressed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt offered, leaning his head on his hand. Nigel gave him a speculating look before finally relenting.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get the clothes from this building to the shoot by four. The building doesn't even open until four! I wont be able to get in on time."

"Why don't you just tell Miranda that?" Kurt asked, regretting the words when he saw Emily and Nigel's disbelieving looks.

"Honestly, it's like you've never met her sometimes…" Emily said, glancing down at her nails.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get those clothes there…" Nigel moaned, rubbing his eyes. "I just… I just don't know."

"Why don't you take them home?" Kurt said suddenly, smiling brightly. "Take the racks for the shoots home and bring them with you directly to set the next morning."

Nigel stared at him for a moment, Emily watching curiously in the background, before he suddenly smiled.

"Genius." He said simply, making Kurt blush and smile even wider, feeling he'd finally done something right. "I'll get them to take the racks to my apartment… I better put all of them in travel bags right now…" He said, walking away without so much as a goodbye. Kurt was far too used to that sort of behavior by now, and looked at Emily with a cheeky grin.

"Told you I'd finally do something right some day."

Emily pursed her lips, saying nothing.

* * *

><p>Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side, feeling content. He had gotten off of work early, making it the cherry on top of a perfect day. He had come up with a smart idea for Nigel, made things better with Blaine, and finally got home in time to eat dinner with everyone. Kurt had never felt more at ease and relaxed.<p>

He was trailing his fingertips lightly down Blaine's arm, Blaine occasionally shivering and laughing softly (the boy was too ticklish for his own good) when Kurt sat up, moving so he was sitting in Blaine's lap. Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt around his middle and snuggling against Kurt's back. Kurt glanced at the hallway, listening to be sure Rachel and Jackson were in their respective rooms before turning to Blaine, a glint in his eyes.

"What's that look for?" Blaine asked playfully, but Kurt could see his eyes were dark. Kurt smirked, his fingers moving to trail lightly over Blaine's parted lips.

"I've missed you…" Kurt practically purred, Blaine's eyes fluttering shut for a moment. "I think it's time we got… reacquainted with each other."

Kurt was just about to lean in to kiss an eagerly awaiting Blaine when his phone rang, both boys groaning, Kurt leaving Blaine's grasp to search for his phone.

"I swear, if that's Miranda…" Blaine growled, arms crossing like that of a grumpy child. Kurt laughed, picking up the ringing phone.

"If it's her I'll make an excuse…" Kurt promised, making Blaine smile happily as he accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"_Nigel?_" Kurt asked, sitting up straighter. Blaine shot him a questioning look and Kurt shrugged, looking confused.

"Listen, Kurt. I would _never_ usually do this under any other circumstances and I'm still not sure why I'm saying this but I need you to do something for me."

"Okay…" Kurt trailed off, feeling uneasy.

"I need you to go to the closet at the office before it closes up and get the new Tom Ford jacket down there. It'll be on a mannequin."

Kurt's stomach dropped, hands shaking slightly

"W-what will I do with it?"

"God… why am I doing this…" Nigel muttered into the phone, Kurt's heart beating a bit faster. "You're going to take it to the shoot tomorrow."

Kurt's heart almost stopped that time, his mouth dry. Blaine looked concerned now, placing his hand on Kurt's arm.

"_What_?" He squeaked, sure he had heard wrong. "Me? W-why? Why can't you get it?"

"Its too late for me to get there before the office closes. You live closer." Nigel explained in a clipped voice. "I'm not thrilled about it either. Go to the office, get the jacket, and bring it home. And for the love of all that is holy _don't_ do anything to ruin it. It's a huge piece for the shoot tomorrow. We finished the alterations today so it wasn't on the rack I took home…"

"Nigel, I don't know if I can do this…" Kurt admit, his stomach rolling uneasily. Kurt could hear Nigel sigh through the phone.

"You don't have a choice." He said, sounding a bit angry now. "Your job is on the line, as well as mine. Go and get it, or we'll _both_ be fired, and I'll be sure you don't get a job in fashion ever again if that happens."

With that, Nigel hung up the phone, leaving Kurt feeling shocked and mortified.

"Do you have to book a flight again?" Blaine whined, looking a bit upset. Kurt shook his head, grabbing his hand.

"No but I _do_ have to go do something that will cost me my career if I screw up…" Kurt said, Blaine looking more concerned now.

"What is it?"

"I have to go get the custom Tom Ford jacket from the office and bring it to the shoot tomorrow at four. "

Blaine looked confused.

"Wait… why is that so terrifying?"

"Umm, maybe because I have to take care of a jacket that's worth more than my car for a night?" Kurt snapped, running a hand through his hair. Blaine offered a sad smile, rubbing Kurt's back.

"I have to go to the office before it closes." Kurt said, standing up and grabbing his coat. Blaine looked up from the couch, looking so much like a kicked puppy Kurt wanted to cry.

"I promise I'll be back soon. I'll put the jacket in the closet and then we'll finish what I started." Kurt said, happy when he saw the glint appear back in Blaine's eye, a small smile lighting his face as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Blaine-"<p>

"_Kurt_." Blaine practically growled, kissing up the other boys neck. Kurt groaned, one arm holding Blaine's hip, the other holding out the jacket at an arms distance.

"Blaine, I have to put the jacket-"

"I don't care about the damn jacket." Blaine said, his gravelly voice sending shivers up Kurt's spine.

"W-well I do." Kurt tried to say firmly, though his voice shook. Kurt tried to walk to the bedroom closet and made it as far as the living room when Blaine pulled Kurt's back flush against his front, kissing and nipping at the back of Kurt's neck, hands slowly unbuttoning Kurt's jacket. Kurt's brain short-circuited, hands dropping the Tom Ford masterpiece onto the couch. Blaine noticed and quickly spun Kurt around, pulling him close, attacking his mouth with his own. The kiss was hot and needy and it felt so _filthy_ both boys let out ragged moans, trying to get closer.

"Bedroom." Kurt panted when he finally pulled away, smirking when Blaine nodded eagerly. Kurt began to run off, giggling as Blaine following quickly behind, the jacket left forgotten on the living room couch.

* * *

><p>"That looks disgusting." Rachel said, wrinkling up her nose. Jackson shook his head, smiling.<p>

"I don't care."

"Seriously, why the hell would anyone drink _pumpkin juice_?" Rachel questioned, Jackson shrugging.

"Hmmm… I dunno… maybe cause it's the most magical of the Harry Potter drinks?" He said, Rachel rolling her eyes.

"It's still gross." She said, Jackson putting down the glass he had raised to his lips.

"If you think it's so gross, you might want to leave before I chug this thing. Why aren't you like, practicing your lines in your room or something?" He asked, Rachel blushing.

"Kurt and Blaine are… spending some time together. Rather _loud_ fun in their room that's right next to mine."

Jackson scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

"Part of me wants to make a joke, but the other wants to say it's about time they got back together."

"They broke up?"

"No they were just… having issues or something… I dunno. Ask Kurt."

"I will. Once he's done… Whatever it is they're doing."

"In the meantime…" Jackson said, pouring a second glass of the sludgy, thick orange drink, Rachel trying her best not to gag. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" She asked, eyeing the unnervingly heavy glass suspiciously.

"You drink it." Jackson said, smiling proudly. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope. No way."

"Oh come on Rachel. Live a little."

"I'm not drinking this. Besides, I'm pretty sure you did it wrong. It's supposed to be juice, and juice doesn't have chunks in it."

"Orange juice does when it has pulp." Jackson said cheekily, Rachel narrowing her eyes.

"I don't care. I'm not drinking it."

"Drink it."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said _no_."

"_Raaachhellll._"

"_Jaaaackson_." She whined back, making him smile.

"If you don't drink it, I'll make you."

Rachel backed away slowly, Jackson following her, and soon they were chasing each other around the living room, Rachel squealing loudly and Jackson laughing.

"Drink it!"

"_No!_" Rachel yelled with a laugh, backing up against the couch. Jackson placed the glass to her lips, tipping it. Rachel suddenly ducked out of the way, the glasses contents falling onto the couch. Rachel gasped out loud, causing Jackson to drop the other glass in his hands, Rachel watching in horror as it's contents fell on the couch… directly on top of a white, studded cloth jacket. Jackson picked up the glasses quickly but it was too late. A big pile of orange sludge now sat on top of the coat. Jackson looked at it, biting his lip.

"Kurt's gonna kill me for ruining his jacket."

"I'm sure it can be fixed…" Rachel said, picking it up, the 'juice' sliding off of it and onto the couch with a loud 'plop' sound. She stared at the large orange stain that covered the backside, looking apprehensive.

"Let's just wash it…" Jackson said, ripping it from her hands, some of the small studs falling off of the collar. "He'll never even notice if we manage to get the-"

The two of them didn't see Kurt, who had rounded the corner, his jaw dropping open in a look that could only be described as horror.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY JACKET?"

* * *

><p><strong>ooooooo I left you at a cliffy ;P<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. In the meantime, please review. Your reviews are my inspiration. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long. I sort of almost gave up on this story but today I was inspired and now I intend to finish this. I have the whole thing planned now. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to die." Kurt whispered to himself, not bothering to wipe the tears rolling down his cheeks. He buried his head in his hands, drawing in a shuddering breath, trying not to sob.<p>

"Kurt." Jackson said hopelessly, running his hands through his hair. "Kurt I'm… I'm so sorry. I swear, I'll pay to replace it… I'll go to your work and explain-"

Kurt gave a dark chuckle, unnerving everyone in the room. Blaine looked at Kurt nervously from across the room, where he, Jackson and Rachel stood and watched Kurt cry into his hands, the ruined coat at his feet.

"There's no room for error in Fashion. I just ruined a one-of-a-kind designer original that's probably worth more than this apartment." Kurt thought of Nigel's earlier words and bit his quivering lip. "I-Ill never get a job in fashion again."

"Kurt don't say that." Rachel said, nervously playing with her hands. "They'll have to understand… it wasn't your fault…"

"You think anyone in that office gives a shit about whose fault it was? Or better yet, me? You think anyone in the fashion industry will care that I made one, 'teensy little mistake' that got me fired?" Kurt was angry now, glaring at his friends. "No, it's not like that. Not in fashion. There a million other people just like me in the world who want to get into this industry just as badly as I do. The only difference is, they didn't just ruin the centerpiece of a million dollar shoot and their career simultaneously in one night."

"Baby I'm so sorry." Baines went to Kurt's side, who gratefully leaned into the embrace, Blaine stroking his hair. "I shouldn't have… distracted you earlier. It's my fault. I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't have been distracted." Kurt whispered, the tears still coming quietly. "It's okay Blaine. I guess there's nothing I can do. Kurt Hummel's sh-short run in the fashion world is now o-over."

Kurt dissolved into more tears, crying quietly into Blaine's shoulder, his heart clenching. The thing he worked his whole life towards was now over because he made so many mistakes. He felt like his dream was being snatched from him. What was Kurt Hummel without fashion?

"Kurt, I can't believe you." Rachel suddenly said, Kurt's head snapping up to stare at her with red-rimmed eyes. She had her hands on her hips, looking at him in disbelief, a huge change from her earlier, caring mood. "Man up!"

"Rachel…" Blaine said uneasily, staring at her in shock. She shook her head.

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Rachel asked, staring at Kurt. "You're Kurt Hummel. _The_ Kurt Hummel. Fashion is your dream and you're just gonna give up?"

"But the ja-"

"Oh, so the jacket has a stain…" Rachel said, cutting Kurt off. "I once saw you make a shawl out of two scarves with staples and a few sequins in your locker before class to cover a slushie stain on your top. You can do anything. You studied Fashion, did you not? Design and making new things? If you can't fix the ruined jacket, why don't you try to make it better than it was before?"

Kurt stared at her for a moment, blinking slowly, his mind suddenly whirring.

Rachel was right. Just because the jacket was ruined didn't mean his dream was. Sure, this idea was insane, Nigel would have a heart attack and Miranda would potentially destroy him tomorrow, but it was worth a try. He had to try anything at this point. He was Kurt freaking Hummel, and he was not going to give up his dream without a fight.

"Oh my God, Rachel's right." Kurt whispered, Blaine looking down at him, confused. "I… I can't get the stain out, but I can make the jacket better…"

"Jackson." Kurt said, mind buzzing with ideas. "Get me the rest of your orange juice crap and a big bowl. I have a lot of dying to do. Rachel, get me my box of studs and sequins; I know you stole it from me to deck out your phone. Blaine, find me my sewing kit. I'm going to make this jacket look ten times better if it kills me, and I am _not_ getting fired."

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced up at the clock on the wall that read the time, one am, before looking back down, slowly attaching another stud to the now brownish-orange dyed coat. His eyes were straining to stay open and he felt restless, shaking out his hands again before going back to his work. He heard someone shuffle up behind him but was too focused to turn around and see who it was.<p>

"Kurt… You have to leave for the shoot in two hours."

"I know..." Kurt muttered, feeling Blaine step closer behind him. "I have to work faster…"

"Kurt…" Blaine said uneasily, but Kurt never looked up from his work. "Maybe… maybe you should just come to bed-"

"I have to finish this, Blaine." Kurt explained tiredly, yawning and rubbing his eyes before picking up another stud, attaching it artfully to the front pocket. "I need to do this."

"You're working so hard and over what, some stupid coat?"

"It's not some stupid coat Blaine." Kurt snapped, looking up at him now. "It's an original Tom Fo-"

"Okay, a stupid expensive coat. Kurt, you're killing yourself over making this thing. It's not worth it."

"This is about more than this jacket Blaine." Kurt said harshly, looking up at Blaine. "This is about my career. I can't just give up. I can't just let myself lose."

Kurt turned away from Blaine then, going back to the jacket. He didn't notice the way Blaine bit his lip, shaking his head.

"I'm not telling you to give up, Kurt." Blaine said, wringing his hands. "I'm just saying you're killing yourself over a coat. You're compromising your health, your sanity, your…" Blaine paused, blinking slowly and swallowing a lump in his throat. Kurt still hadn't turned around. "You're doing all of this for a stupid job. A stupid job that's… that's taken over your life. Become your most important thing."

"Like really Kurt, is this coat that important to you? Who-What's more important to you?"

Kurt stopped working, still not turning around. Blaine noticed Kurt's shoulders sag and he shook his head, turning to give Blaine an apologetic look.

"Blaine you're being unfair. This is… it's my dream. You know that. How would you feel if I asked you to give up your dream?"

Blaine said nothing, looking down at the floor. Kurt just stared at him, waiting for an answer. If only Kurt knew what Blaine was really thinking. If Kurt had known that yes, Blaine had dream like Kurt's, dreams of performing and being a star. But he had bigger dreams now, dreams of a loving future with Kurt. Kurt was Blaine's dream, and Blaine had always hoped that loving Blaine had been Kurt's dream as well. Now that Kurt was trying so hard at fashion, putting Blaine second to it, he felt ignored. He felt childish for feeling the way he did, but still, he felt alone and stupid and wondering if Kurt still loved him the way Blaine did.

Maybe if Kurt knew Blaine thought that, maybe if Blaine had told Kurt those things, Kurt would have stopped working on the coat. Maybe he would have gone to bed with Blaine, proving to Blaine that he was willing to put his loved ones first sometimes, proving to him that he still really loved him the way he had before this job. Maybe then Blaine wouldn't feel so unloved.

But Blaine said nothing, and Kurt wasn't a mind reader, and all those things went unsaid.

"Look," Kurt whispered, Blaine still not looking up. "I'll come to bed as soon as I can okay? Please let me finish this Blaine. Please?"

Blaine nodded, turning away and walking slowly from the room. Kurt turned back to the coat as Blaine looked at him one last time, wiping a tear from his cheek before going to their room alone again, thinking about how even after today, things still hadn't changed.

Kurt continued working through the night, and Blaine slept alone again.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around the group eagerly, scared by their blank expressions. Nigel finally spoke, his breath making white puffs in the cold, early morning air, his voice a whisper.<p>

"What have you done?"

Kurt felt his heart drop, but held his ground, holding the now brownish-orange, rock-and-roll sequined jacket. Very different from it's original, white studded design.

"There was a… an accident. So I had to fix it."

"Oh, and it looks lovely." Emily quipped, her Starbucks cup still at her feet from when she dropped it earlier, as soon as Kurt had pulled out the jacket. "Shit brown with tacky dollar store studs is just lovely to put as the centerpiece, don't you think Nigel? Never mind the whole _white_ theme. No, this is perfect. Miranda will be thrilled."

Kurt ignored the way his stomach churned, clutching the jacket tighter.

"Well, I had to try and fix it, didn't I?" He said, looking at the coat. He was proud of it, never mind what any of them said. "Where's Miranda anyway?"

"On her way… with the designer."

Kurt heart actually sank then, his stomach twisting.

"The… the designer is coming to the shoot?"

"Well, it is for his fall line!" Emily said, scoffing. "Honestly, you are the _stupidest_ assistant we've ever had."

"I'm dead." Nigel said, rubbing is eyes. "I'm fired. I am so totally fired and I'm doomed. I should _never_ have trusted you."

Kurt's blood ran cold as they noticed a limo pull up to the set, the models perking up from their make up chairs, trying to turn and see who it was much to the make up artists dismay. Kurt noticed an assistant wheeling a rack of pristine white clothes to the dressing rooms and clutched his brown jacket tighter, all confidence in his work gone.

He was so stupid. He had colored a white jacket brown for a white themed shoot. Not only was he going to be humiliated and fired in front of Miranda, Nigel, Emily and an entire photo shoot team, but Tom Ford himself. He was doomed.

Kurt watched as Miranda exit the limo, being escorted by Tom Ford himself. Kurt gulped, wishing he had somewhere he could run and hide. Nigel sank down into his chair, rubbing his eyes, muttering curses under his breath. Emily was watching the whole scene in amusement, putting her sunglasses on despite the early morning darkness, smirking.

Miranda walked up to the group, looking down at Nigel.

"I trust all the clothes are here?" She asked, not bothering to offer any form of greeting. Nigel nodded, his head still in his hands, not looking up. Miranda pursed her lips, looking away.

"Nigel, it's good to see you again." Mr. Ford began, smiling bright. "Miranda tells me you've put together a wonderful set of my clothes."

Kurt was staring at Mr. Ford in awe, the jacket still clutched in his hands. Tom Ford was one of Kurt's favorite designers (next to the late Alexander McQueen) and a huge inspiration. And he had ruined his custom jacket, the thought making his knees shake and his stomach churn. Nigel looked up and shrugged, Miranda looking offended by his lack of speech and Emily smirking. Nobody noticed Kurt, who looked close to tears.

"Now, I'm quite interested in seeing the jacket…" Kurt thought he might actually die at that point, his heart beating dangerously fast. "I know you were customizing it and I'd love to see then end result before the shoot."

Nigel looked like he was going to explode, his face flushed red and eyes shining behind his thick-rimmed glasses, flickering between Tom and the Jacket. Emily looked like she wanted to laugh. Kurt already had tears in his eyes, his heart stopping when Emily began to speak.

"Oh, the jacket looked quite lovely last night." She said happily, inspecting her nails. "Can't say it looks the same way this morning…"

"Emily?" Miranda questioned, raising an eyebrow. Emily smirked again.

"You should ask your new little assistant. He had a lot of fun playing designer last night." She said, nodding towards Kurt. "I guess he felt the need to add his own little spin on the jacket-"

"I-it was an accident." Kurt said, looking desperately at Miranda. "Miranda, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to- my roommate- he spilt something on it… I did what I could but the stain wouldn't come out so I tried to fix it and-"

"Where..." Miranda spoke softly, cutting Kurt off. He gulped as she stared into his eyes, her gaze icy cold. "is the jacket?"

Kurt hesitated before holding up the coat in his hands, Miranda's gaze going from a glare to a look of mute shock, then, contemplation. Tom Ford looked from the coat, to Kurt, to Miranda, looking shocked.

"Is… is this my white, custom studded jacket?" He asked, looking at Kurt. Kurt nodded, trying not to cry when Tom looked back at the coat, eyes wide. Oh God, they hated it. They hated it and Tom Ford hated him and he was beyond fired. He was going to be obliterated. He was going to be _destroyed_. Miranda was going to turn him into a smear on the ground under her designer heels, and he'd be forever erased from the fashion world. He'd be lucky if he got a job designing clothes for Wal Mart at this point. He was dead. Dead, dead dead, de-

"It's magnificent." Miranda said quietly, everyone's heads snapping up, but none faster than Kurt's.

"W-what?"

"The colour of the material, the new stressed look, the haphazard studs, the designer cut. It gives it such a… rock and roll meets vogue meets fall colour feel." She said this all softly, still appraising the jacket. "I think, considering it's a late fall shoot, this jacket will look great as the center in contrast to the white around everyone else. We can give the models accessories to math this new fall colour. I think this could be the new colour and scheme for your fall line. Angelic white with a very vogue cut meets fall brown accessories, with a rock and roll studded feel."

Tom shook his head before nodding, smiling at Miranda.

"You're right." Kurt thought he was going to pass out. "It's genius. It's gonna be a _huge_ hit."

"Nigel, get the girls new accessories for their outfits that match the coat. This jackets going to be in the center."

Nigel nodded and walked away dumbly, still in shock. Emily was staring after him with wide eyes. Kurt was trying his best to keep his knees from buckling.

"Emily, Starbucks run. This is going to be a long morning."

Emily left quickly, still glancing back over he shoulder every few feet to stare at Tom, Kurt, and Miranda. Miranda turned to Kurt now, making him gulp.

"While your work was… inspiring, you will do well to make sure it never happens again." She looked him up and down through narrowed eyes. "I should fire you right now, you know."

Kurt nodded, his heart still pounding.

"Go with Nigel and help him pick the accessories. You're the co-designer of the jacket, after all."

Kurt nodded again, his hands shaking.

"And for the love of god, don't ruin any more of my clothes."

With that Miranda and Tom walked off, not before Tom gave Kurt a soft smile, telling him he had a great eye for fall colour and that he hoped to talk to Kurt again one day. Kurt stared after them, heart pounding, feeling light headed. They had liked the jacket. They had actually liked the jacket. He wasn't fired, Tom Ford and Miranda Priestly liked his work, and Tom Ford wanted to potentially talk to Kurt one day in the future. His career in Fashion was saved.

Kurt walked away to find Nigel on shaking legs, smiling wide, blinking back tears.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the day hunting down accessories that matched the jacket, and soon all the models were in their white outfits with brownish-orange accessories, taking photos in the brown fall leaves of Central Park. Kurt thought the whole look of the new line was spectacular, and felt like screaming whenever he heard a compliment on the new accessory colors and the jacket centerpiece. Despite having a few of his studs fall off the jacket, and one of the models, Lea, asking why her new coat smelt like pumpkins, it was a great day.<p>

The shoot was over by noon and Kurt was told he could go home by Nigel, who said Emily could handle the office and Miranda didn't want him stumbling around the office the way he was stumbling around set, coffee being the only reason he was alive.

Several subways later he came home to his empty apartment, typing a quick text to Blaine saying that he hadn't been fired and the shoot hand gone great before falling asleep in his bed the instant his head hit the pillow.

He had woken up at four by the sounds of Jackson coming in, talking loudly on the phone. He got out of bed (thoroughly scaring Jackson who didn't know Kurt was home so early) before going to the kitchen to figure out dinner. Kurt wanted to make dinner for him and Blaine and maybe have a romantic date night in the empty apartment, after bribing Jackson to go with Rachel to some comic convention thing he had bought him tickets for.

Soon the apartment was empty, a homemade pasta dinner with fresh bread on the table, the dark room lit by candles. Kurt felt proud of his handiwork, thinking fondly of Blaine. He hoped he would like it. The day before had been great before the jacket incident, but Kurt still wanted to try and keep things good between them. He was sure Blaine was probably a little mad about last night, and hoped this would make up for it.

Finally he heard the door open, hearing Blaine throw his keys onto the table next to the door and drop his bag before walking into the living room, rubbing his eyes, looking adorably rumpled in his dress pants, black dress shirt and bow tie. He looked up and blinked in surprise, notching the candles and impeccably set dinner table. Kurt was standing in the living room, smiling.

"Hi." Kurt said, smiling softly. Blaine blinked again before his eyes softened, his voice a whisper.

"Hi."

"I… I made dinner." Kurt said, gesturing to the set table. "I set up candles too, so we could have a romantic meal together. Rachel and Jackson are out at some comic thingy. I sold a pair of my new boots online to get money for their tickets."

Blaine's eyes widened a bit as he stood still in front of Kurt, silent but smiling. Kurt walked slowly over to him, grabbing his hands.

"I just… I promised you I was going to try and make this work with the new job. I know you might be a little… mad about last night, when I turned into a workaholic again, but I got to come home early and wanted to do something special for you."

Blaine looked like he could cry, biting his lip and pulling Kurt into a hug, holding him tight.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, holding Blaine tighter.

"I love you too."

"I know I say it a lot." Blaine said as he pulled away, hands still on Kurt's sides. "I know I do but I just… I really love you Kurt. I really, _really_ love you. You're my everything. Forever and Always."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes tearing up now. He couldn't believe Blaine, this amazing, wonderful, beautiful man in his arms was his, and loved him this much. Kurt felt pleasantly overwhelmed by it all.

"I know." Kurt whispered, hand resting over Blaine's heart. "I love you too, Blaine. I will always love you."

Blaine's eyes were shining, searching Kurt's face before pulling him into a sudden kiss, sinking down onto the couch, Kurt's dinner forgotten.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't believe she was spending her evening in some kind of… comic book convention. She looked around at the colorful booths, everyone around her dressed in costume, chatting happily with each other and taking pictures. Rachel looked down at her black skirt and tights, matched with a cute cardigan and sighed, feeling out of place. She had already seen at least three Wonder Woman's scoff at her clothes, and everyone else stared like <em>she<em> was the spectacle. Never mind the overweight man walking around in Superman tights…

"Why am I here again?" She asked, looking up at Jackson. He wasn't in costume either, but was wearing black jeans and a Green Lantern t-shirt, arms full of merchandise he had been buying.

"Because." Jackson began, his glasses beginning to slide down his nose, but his arms were too full to fix them. "Kurt wanted some more… alone time, with Blaine. Plus I've wanted to go to this thing for weeks and it was a free ticket."

"Yeah, well, why am _I_ here? I don't really like any of this… comic book stuff."

"Then leave." Jackson offered simply, walking away from her towards a Green Lantern stand. Rachel gaped after him, shaking her head before running to catch up with him.

"You want me to just leave? You're not gonna… go with me? Take me somewhere else?"

"No?" Jackson said it like question, looking confused.

"Then why did you invite me?"

"Cause I had two tickets and Kurt wanted us both out of the house."

"Oh." Rachel said softly, looking down. Jackson quirked an eyebrow, thinking.

"You didn't think this was-"

"Think this was what?"

"Uh…" Jackson blushed then, shifting his merchandise awkwardly in his arms. "A… a date?"

Rachel said nothing, flipping her hair over her shoulders and inspecting her nails. Despite her cool exterior, Jackson could see her cheeks were red, and she was biting her lower lip.

"Look… this isn't a… whatever." Jackson coughed, blushing even deeper. Rachel still didn't look up, and seeing her upset made Jackson's stomach twist in an uncomfortable way. He didn't know why he hated seeing her this way, but knew he had to do something to make her happy, despite the awkwardness. "But, uh, how about after this we go to that restaurant you like? The one with the vegan food? I'm pretty hungry anyway, and by the time that's done we can probably go home?

Rachel smiled gratefully; eyes twinkling in a way that made a Jackson's stomach flutter, shocking himself with his reaction. The two of them walked off together, not meeting each other's eyes for the rest of the evening, lost in confused thoughts about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand its done! Yay! I hope you all liked it. (:<strong>

**Also, could you guys maybe please review?**

**I didn't get anything on the last chapter and that's sort of why I lost hope and inspiration :/ I mean, I totally hate those authors who demand reviews and refuse to update without them, but I just really want to know what people think of this.**

**Is it good? Is it complete garbage? Should I give up on it and try again later?**

**Pleeeeease review!**

**Also I have big, big plans. Big Rachel and Jackson plans, big, angsty Klaine plans, big Kurts career plans, big, big plans...**

**Oh, and if you guys wanna bug/follow me on tumblr, its somethingfandomrealted . tumblr . com (links in my profile)**

**Once again, Reviews make me a very happy, inspired writer. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray for quick updates! I told you reviews were motivation!**

**Yeah, thank you sosososo much for those reviews you guys. They were so sweet and reassuring and they honestly make my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as this is where some of the major drama starts to begin…**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at his computer screen in shock, trying not to scream.<p>

He was invited to Runways annual Fall Fashion party. Kurt Hummel was going to a _high fashion_ party. A party where there would be an actual runway show, famous designers, tons of snobby rich people and skinny models and no food and now he was trying really hard not to cry.

He felt like all his dreams were coming true. He stuffed his knuckle in his mouth and bit down to keep from squealing out loud.

"Oh good God, tell me you got invited…" Emily muttered from her desk, rolling her eyes. Kurt nodded, eyes already beginning to tear. She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose delicately.

"I honestly have _no idea_ with you. You repeatedly mess things up, screw up your job almost daily and are a completely unprofessional fashion fan boy yet you're _still_ here, and now you're getting invited to the office parties." She shook her head, nails clacking against her desk as she tapped them irritably. "Honestly, why are you still here?"

"I don't care." Kurt whispered, still smiling bright. "I feel like I've been invited to Fashion Week."

"If you get invited to Fashion Week before I do, I might actually kill you. I'll choke you to death with your ugly, last season Michael Kors tie."

Kurt was too excited and happy to try and defend himself. He honestly didn't care. He was _ecstatic_. He was going to a real fashion party. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine…

"Hey Emily…" He began, swiveling around in his chair, Emily not looking away from her screen. "Do you think maybe I could invite-"

"Are you really stupid enough to ask that question?" She sneered, still not looking at him. "You're lucky you even got on the list. You think Miranda will let you tote around your little fag hag to the fashion parties?"

"I was going to bring my boyfriend." Kurt scoffed, looking down at his Michael Kors tie and frowning, thinking of her earlier words. "And is my tie really that ugly?"

Emily muttered to herself under her breath, probably cursing Kurt and listing all the reasons why he sucked at fashion. Kurt just kept smiling; thinking of possible party outfits in his head and how his career was suddenly beginning to look a little brighter.

* * *

><p>"You look stunning, Kurt."<p>

Kurt blushed, straightening his cerulean blue tie and smoothing down his coat jacket, checking to make sure his shoes still shone. He had to admit, he looked fantastic. He had gone online and sold some more clothes to buy a new designer suit and when he looked into the mirror he caught a glimpse of his future in fashion- the life of a designer who made his own suits to wear as he walked down the runway at the end of shows for his own line. A life where he spent the ridiculous amount of money he had on his outfit tonight like pocket change. He smiled up at Blaine, who stared at Kurt, eyeing him up and down appreciatively.

"I see you have no shame checking me out, Mr. Anderson." Kurt teased, smirking when Blaine blushed. "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so." Blaine said, smiling at his boyfriend. "You're gonna knock 'em dead tonight."

"Let's hope not." Kurt said, feeling his earlier nervousness return, wringing his hands. "I just hope I can survive the night without messing anything up or embarrassing myself or hurting somebody or getting fired-"

"You'll be fine. Its just a party…"

"Runways Fall Fashion Show." Kurt said nervously, gulping. "I can't believe I'm actually invited. I can't believe I'm gonna get to meet all these people. I can't believe I'm gonna be seeing all the new fall lines for the first time. This is _insane_."

Blaine began to smile during Kurt's nervous rant, stepping closer to hold Kurt's shaking hands in his own.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine said with a smile, giving Kurt a light peck. "And don't think for a second you don't deserve to go because you do. You'll be one of the designers there in no time."

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine, reaching up to toy with Blaine's curly hair, sighing.

"I wish you could go with me." He admit in a small voice, Blaine laughing.

"I wouldn't know what to do. I'd probably just get in the way."

"No you wouldn't." Kurt said softly. "You'd look handsome in a designer suit with that green a tie that matches your eyes, and we'd be the greatest looking couple in the room."

"I'm sure you'd outshine me." Blaine said with a goofy smile, Kurt rolling his eyes in disbelief, smacking Blaine's arm lightly. "Have fun tonight okay? And don't get like, super drunk and get it on with hot designers…"

"You're insane." Kurt muttered at first, but then noticed the nervousness in Blaine eyes. "How could I go for anyone else when I already have someone as amazing as you?"

Kurt watched the nervous look in Blaine's eyes disappear, smiling happily when he was pulled into Blaine's arms for what would be one of many goodbye kisses.

* * *

><p>Runways Fall Fashion party was housed in an old warehouse turned party room, with bright white lights, fake plastic walls and plastic furniture, a very modern feel to the whole look. Runway Magazine covers hung framed on the walls amidst pictures of the clothing from the new fall lines, the shows for which Kurt had just seen. Kurt was currently standing next to Emily, holding a glass of champagne, staring around the party room with wide eyes. It was filled with fashions biggest people. To his left he could see Miranda talking with the editors of Italian Vogue, to his right, he could see Tom Ford and Michael Kors joking together, looking at a picture of a Valentino dress that hung on the wall. Kurt still couldn't believe he was here, pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.<p>

"Could you at least try to look normal?" Emily hissed, though she was still smiling sweetly to keep up appearances, not looking in his direction. "You look like some sort of… wide eyed owl or something."

"Sorry…" Kurt muttered, smoothing his jacket again, gasping when he stepped out of Gianni Versace's way, thinking to himself _holy crap I just brushed arms with _the_ Gianni Versace_ before Emily suddenly slapped his hand, Kurt looking up to see Tom Ford walking his way, along with Michael Kors and the editor for French Vogue. Kurt swallowed hard, trying to keep his cool.

"Kurt Hummel, isn't it?" Tom asked, holding out his hand. Kurt nodded jerkily and shook it, praying Tom wouldn't notice how sweaty and shaky his grip was. "Tom Ford. We met at the shoot."

"I.. I know." Kurt said breathlessly, ignoring the way Emily rolled her eyes, still smiling politely by his side. "I'm a huge fan… You're one of my idols." He added, wincing when he realized how creepy that must have sounded. Tom just laughed, shaking his head.

"Thank you. I was just telling Michael Kors over here about my new fall line and he complimented me on the jacket. I told him it was my original cut and design but you added the studs and new colour. You seem to have perfected my fall line for me."

Kurt smiled wide, hoping he didn't look freakish, his heart beating so fast he thought he might faint.

"I have to say Mr. Hummel…" The Vogue editor was talking now, Kurt listening intently. "The colour choice on that jacket was a superb way to add a very fall feel to the clothing. Just _where_ did you get that colour?"

"Uh…" Kurt was contemplating whether or not to tell the pumpkin juice story when Michael Kors cut in, Kurt both nervous and relieved.

"Never mind that, the point is, it's a fabulous line. All the talk right now is about how rock and roll studs are making a come back, paired with orangey brown colors for fall. You seem to have inspired quite a trend."

It took all of Kurt's strength to keep himself standing upright. He could feel his knees shaking.

"Thank you." Kurt said, smiling wide. "Hearing this from legends like yourselves… that means a lot."

"And look at you tonight…" Tom Ford mused, eyeing him up and down in a way that made Kurt get butterflies. "That suit is the perfect cut for your body and that tie goes lovely with your eyes. Really makes them shine."

"Th-thank you." Kurt stuttered, smoothing his tie. "It's a Michael Kors; the man is a genius."

Michael laughed, shaking his head.

"That he is…" Tom mused, and Kurt could have sworn he winked.

"I'm very interested to see where your career in fashion is going to go…" Tom trailed off, smiling. "I expect great things from you, Mr. Hummel. We'll be keeping our eyes out for your future work."

Kurt nodded, thinking he was definitely dreaming now.

"Great to meet you." Michael Kors said, shaking his hand. "I'll be keeping an eye out as well. I'm very curious as to what you'll do next."

"As am I." The vogue editor added, shaking his hand.

"I hope to see you at more of these parties Kurt." Tom said with what Kurt could see was _definitely_ a wink, gripping his hand tightly, smiling as he leant in. "I can't _wait_ to speak to you again." He practically purred into Kurt's ear and Kurt shivered, smiling at him.

"Oh, definitely." Kurt said, hoping he looked more composed than he felt. "I can't wait for the opportunity for us to speak again as well."

It was with departing smiles that the group of men left, Kurt staggering a bit and gripping a table behind him to stay standing. Emily was staring at him with wide eyes.

"I can not _believe_ that just happened to you."

"Neither can I." Kurt said breathlessly, heart pounding. "Holy shit… people are interested in my work… Emily… what the hell…"

"Who cares about your work, Tom fucking Ford just hit on you. I can't believe he's gay…"

"Wait, what?" Kurt turned to her, wide eyed. "He… he hit on me? _Really_?"

"Um, hello? Complimenting your eyes, whispering in your ear, all the winking, undressing you with his eyes when he checked out your suit, all the eye-fucking…" Kurt watched her list off the things with wide eyes and she scoffed, looking at him in disbelief. "Wow, you really _are_ a dumbass, Hummel."

She was getting more vulgar by the minute, Kurt suspecting she had had one too many glasses of Champagne before he truly realized what she had just said.

Kurt's stomach flipped, a mixture of uneasiness at anyone other than Blaine acting like that towards him and flattery that Tom Ford had actually hit on a small, little person like himself. He felt extremely flustered for a moment but then thought of Blaine's smiling face, the uneasiness overtaking the giddy butterflies. He suddenly wished Blaine had been there, holding his hand.

"You should totally go for it." Emily said, looking at her nails, and habit of hers Kurt had noticed. "I mean if a designer hit on _me,_ I'd totally go for it. Maybe then I could stop working for Miranda and get a real career."

"Emily-"

"I bet you if you fucked him he'd give you an internship."

"_Emily!_"

"What?" She said bluntly, looking at him. "Just picture it… the two of you working on designs together in a big studio, dressing each other in fashionable outfits, making gaybies…" Emily trailed off, painting a picture in Kurt's head. Kurt tried to think of it for a moment but whenever Kurt thought of a life like that, Tom Fords clean shaven face and piercing eyes transformed into Blaine's unruly curls and soft hazel eyes that made his heart melt whenever he looked into them.

"Emily I have a boyfriend, you know."

"And?"

"_And_?" Kurt said, staring at her. "Emily, I'm in love with him. You really think I'd break up with the love of my life for some designer? You think I'd break up with him for a _job_?"

"I think it would be the smart thing to do, yes." Emily said, Kurt staring at her in disbelief. "Do you know how far you could go if you were with someone like Tom Ford? You two could build a fashion empire. But instead you want to just… stay in your shitty apartment and be Miranda's bitch for the rest of your life? Wow, good choice there Hummel."

"I'm going to get my own line one day." Kurt said in a cold voice, angry with her now. "But I'm _not_ going to sleep with people to get my way to the top."

Emily stared him up and down, sighing.

"If you really think that'll work…" She mused, straightening out her dress before stalking off without a goodbye. Kurt sat down at the table, gulping down his champagne, running a hand through his hair and wishing the party would end so he could go home and cuddle next to Blaine, forgetting everything Emily had just said.

He didn't notice Miranda who had been standing a few feet behind the two of them, not paying attention to her own conversation, eyebrow quirked as she contemplated what she had just heard.

* * *

><p>"Well, don't you look spiffy."<p>

Jackson blushed, still struggling with tying his tie, messing up the knot once again. Rachel rolled her eyes, getting up and slapping his hands away.

"Here, let me…" She said softly, expertly tying the tie in place, smoothing the collar of his shirt when she finished. Jackson smiled gratefully, eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Thanks." He said, looking at his reflection in the front hall mirror once Rachel was done. He was in black skinny jeans with a loose dress shirt and tie, oxford shoes on his feet. "You think I'd be able to tie my own ties by now…" He mused, rolling his eyes.

"It's alright. My dad used to tie my Papa's tie all the time. He never learned how." She mused, smiling as she thought of her parents back home in Ohio. "Also, I always tied Finns ties for him before our Glee competitions… even before our dates sometimes."

"Every great man needs a great partner to tie their tie." Jackson said, making Rachel smile.

"So what's with the fancy get up?" Rachel said. "Star Wars symphony back in town?"

"I wish…" Jackson mused, ignoring Rachel's teasing look. "No, I have a date tonight."

"A d-date?" Rachel hated the way her voice shook.

"Yeah." He said, smiling wistfully. "This one complimented my Green Lantern shirt, so maybe my total geekiness won't scare her away like it does all the other girls."

"We can only hope." Rachel said dully, thinking back to all the times girls has left their house the instant Jackson brought them to his room, never returning. The Sci Fi posters, super hero shirts and potter merch galore were enough to turn off almost every girl Jackson brought home. Once they saw that part of his personality they usually ran, leaving only cruel laughter behind. Rachel always felt bad when they did; she secretly found his dorky obsessions endearing.

Rachel suddenly noticed that she was still holding his collar and backed away, blushing.

"Have a good time tonight."

"See ya Rachel." He said happily, walking out of the room, awkwardly stumbling over his own feet as he walked out the door. Rachel smiled to herself sadly, thinking of how cute he was. He had done the same thing when he took her to dinner after the super hero convention, expect he had walked into a waiter sending plates crashing to the floor. He was red as a tomato the whole meal and Rachel had enjoyed teasing him about it. She had a lot of fun that night; the most fun she had had since Finn left. Thinking of Finn's face when they broke up made her heart fall in her chest, but then the memories of Jackson's shy smile and shining eyes behind his glasses made it lift back up, a warm feeling in her chest.

Rachel sighed, more confused than ever.

"You look like a puppy whose been kicked."

Rachel looked up to see Blaine, standing in the living room in his pajamas. Rachel rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch and hugging her knees.

"Where's Kurt?"

"Runways Fall Fashion Show…" Blaine trailed off, sitting next to her. "He wasn't allowed to bring guests so I'm stuck at home."

"I see." Rachel said, part of her wanting to say _same here_, making her head confused again. Blaine and Rachel both sat in silence for a while, Blaine thinking longingly of Kurt, Rachel wondering why she was thinking longingly of Jackson before she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I feel like I'm in McKinelys lonely hearts club."

"What?"

"Never mind…" Rachel said, ignoring Blaine's confused expression.

"I guess this _is_ kind of pathetic…" Blaine mused. "I mean my boyfriend is going out to fabulous fashion parties while I'm home alone, and the guy you like is going on a date with another girl."

"I don't... I mean…" Rachel sputtered, her face growing red. "I _don't_ like Jackson."

Blaine gave her a look, making Rachel sigh.

"I mean… I don't _think_ I like him."

"You're blushing face is giving you away."

"Shut up Blaine!" Rachel said as Blaine smiled devilishly, Rachel chucking a pillow at him. "I don't think I like Jackson. I mean he doesn't like me… He's on a date." She felt a hollow feeling in her chest and closed her eyes, feeling incredibly lonely.

"This is a good thing Rachel. I think it means you're finally over Finn."

Rachel shook her head, not wanting to add another thought to her already jumbled brain.

"Does it still hurt?" Blaine asked quietly, looking at her. "Thinking of Finn?"

"A little." She admit, biting her bottom lip. "I mean, I guess I know why he did it. New York, this lifestyle… it wasn't Finn. He came here for me, not for himself. He wasn't happy. I'm… I'm glad he went home where he could be happy."

Rachel left out the part about how she was upset he left because she hated being alone. When Finn had left she was a mess because for the first time in the better part of three years, she was alone again. There was no guy to chase after her, to hold her in his arms, to love her. Rachel was confused and upset and most importantly, alone. She selfishly kept Finn in New York with her because she's didn't want to be alone like she had been before, but then he left, and even though it hurt, at lest she was free of that guilt.

"I.. I do feel lonely sometimes though." She finally admit quietly, breaking the moment of silence she caused. Blaine nodded.

"I know the feeling." He said, Rachel quirking an eyebrow.

"But you're with Kurt…"

"I know. But his new job is very… time consuming. We don't see as much of each other as we did before. It sucks."

Rachel thought of her and Finn and momentarily panicked.

"Blaine, you're not gonna break up right? Please tell me you wont break up?"

"What-no. Rachel, _no_. Why would we break up?"

"Cause…" Rachel thought of Finn and herself, the lonely nights, how she would leave him home alone, how he told her he was holding her back during that break up in the coffee shop, and how she knew he was right. She blinked back tears. "Cause Kurt's going up in the world without you."

Blaine sighed sadly, but shook his head no.

"Id never break up with him." Blaine said quietly. "It would hurt too much, and no matter what happens, we promised each other we would fight for each other no matter where life took us. We promised…" Blaine stared at the wall after that, seemingly lost in thought. Rachel watched as his brow furrowed, eyes growing more distant and sad, noticing as he slowly went from a look of worry to one of defeat.

"Okay that's enough of this." Rachel said, standing up. "We really are the lonely hearts club now."

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Wanna order in pizza? Veggies with extra cheese?"

Blaine looked confused.

"I thought you were trying be vegan again? I mean I know it was near impossible on our past college budget before but…"

"Im addicted to cheese." She said bluntly, making Blaine laugh. "What? Jackson took me out to vegan the other night and I kept thinking about how much better everything would taste with cheese…"

"One extra cheese and veggie pizza coming up then…" He teased, getting up and picking up the phone. "But next time you two go on a date, tell him you can go somewhere non vegan-"

"Were not dating!" Rachel huffed, throwing another pillow after Blaine as he ran out of the room, laughing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dolly, you'll never go away… again!"<em>

Blaine looked over at Rachel who was snuggling a pillow, wiping her eyes as the closing credits began and laughed.

"Oh my… Rachel… are you actually _crying_?"

"Shut up!" Rachel said in a tearful voice, Blaine laughing harder. "I have a deep rooted connection with all of Barbara's roles, and I just… I always tear up when Horace and Dolly get their happy ending."

Blaine rolled his eyes, still giggling, picking up the remote next to the empty pizza box on the table and opening the DVD player. He placed Rachels copy of Hello Dolly very carefully into the box, placing it back on the shelf along with the rest of her Barbara collection. He sighed, turning to Rachel, who was still curled up on the couch.

"What do we do now?"

"I dunno…" Rachel mused, shrugging. "More Barbara?"

"But we've already watched Hello Dolly and Yentl." Blaine said, Rachel shaking her head.

"Blaine, one can never watch too much Barbara Streisand."

"Can we just watch RENT or something? We can sing loudly and obnoxiously… annoy the neighbors…"

"Its two in the morning Blaine." She teased, Blaine eyeing the clock on the wall in shock. "I don't think that would go well with the neighbors…"

"Holy crap you're right." He said, shaking his head. "Where the hell are Jackson and Kurt?"

"Maybe Jackson's at… at that girls house or something…" She said, looking a bit sad. "And Kurt's probably still partying. Those things go on forever…"

Blaine was just about to get lost in thought on how many more late, lonely nights he'd probably suffer thanks to these parties when the door opened, the brief glimpse of a blue tie telling Blaine it was Kurt. He looked up excitedly, Rachel muttering something about him looking like a puppy who was getting a treat before stalking off to her room, yawning and calling goodnights over her shoulder.

"Hey baby." Blaine said, Kurt yawning as he walked into Blaine's embrace squeezing him tightly. "How was the party?"

"Tiring but… amazing." Kurt sighed, smiling dreamily. "Blaine it was so… so awesome. The fall lines were beautiful and I met so many people and Tom Ford and Michael Kors told me they liked my work on the jacket. Blaine, they are legitimate, prestigious designers. Thy said they couldn't wait to see what I did in my career! Blaine that's _huge_!"

Blaine felt his heart expand in his chest, wondering how it was possible for him to love Kurt more and more every day.

"I knew you would rock it." He said with a smile, Kurt and him moving to sit on the couch as Kurt carefully shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie.

"It was awesome, Blaine. I mean there was snobby rich people, too skinny models and not an orderve in sight. It was _totally_ high fashion." Blaine laughed at Kurt, rolling his eyes affectionately.

"Any cute guys?" He said in a teasing voice, Kurt rolling his eyes now. "Oh come on, tell me no models hit on you…"

"No Blaine, no models hit on me…" But then Kurt was blushing, biting his lip. "But, uh, Tom Ford was apparently, um, eying me tonight."

Blaine felt his eyebrows raise, worry working its way into his chest.

"R-really?"

"That's just what Emily said though. I didn't notice." Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand. Blaine was looking down now, thinking. Of course Kurt would get hit on... He was beautiful and handsome and looked divine in that suit with the tie that matched his eyes, not to mention he was amazingly talented and a great designer. No only was he getting hit on, but he as getting hit on by Tom Ford. Blaine had heard that name enough times to know he was a huge name in fashion, and wondered suddenly what he looked like. He was probably taller than Blaine, and better looking… he definitely had more money that him. Money, and opportunities in Fashion Kurt needed…

Blaine thought of Finn, and how he felt he had been holding Rachel back. He had always thought it stupid, thinking Finn should of fought harder for his love but suddenly he wondered if maybe Finn was right. Was Blaine holding Kurt back from his dream and better opportunities?

"Blaine!"

Blaine finally looked up, Kurt holding his arm tightly.

"You okay? I only called your name five times..."

Blaine blushed but said nothing, hoping he didn't look as worried as he felt. Kurt's eyes suddenly softened and Blaine knew he as done for. Kurt could read him like a book sometimes.

"Hey, I know that face." Kurt said softly, holding Blaine's hands. "I didn't hit on Tom Ford okay? I love you. Only you. Forever."

Blaine felt his heart melt, his worries momentarily put to rest.

"I love you." He said softly, making Kurt smile.

"I know. I love you too." He said, giving Blaine a slow, soft kiss, pulling back too soon for Blaine's liking.

"Can I get out of this outfit and cuddle with you in bed now?" Kurt asked, making Blaine's heart melt again. "I don't have to work tomorrow and I missed you tonight."

Blaine nodded and the two of them went into their room, curling up under the covers together, Blaine falling asleep in Kurt's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for klaine cuteness! As you can see Klaine is going strong, but some doubts have been introduced. Dun dun dun….. Whats gonna happen?<strong>

**Also Rachel and Jackson cuteness! Only time will tell where those two will go, especially with Rachels past with Finn…**

**Also if anybody was wondering, I totally picture Jackson as Cameron from The Glee Project. Just some cute mental images for you :P**

**So did you like it? I sure hope you did. Ill try to update as fast as I can. If you want you can follow my tumblr (link in my profile) and bug the crap out of me to update or ask questions about the story or whatever…**

**Reviews make me inspired and happy and motivated and feel loved. If you leave me some Ill love you forever.**


End file.
